


All I See is Black

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo get trapped in the underbelly of a colony. Bonding and other such things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See is Black

Duo didn't know what was worse, falling through the ground of an old renovation site, or having Heero fall through it with him. Of all the people to be stuck with in a crisis Heero was the most frustrating. He had a habit of barking orders and always assuming that he was right. Well, if he was so great and perfect they wouldn't have ended up in this mess in the first place, but try telling him that and he'd just throw it back at the offender like he was some kind of moron. Duo didn't understand how he got stuck working with such a guy all the damn time. 

It started off as a reasonably normal day. Heero, Duo, and Hilde arrived at an old colony--XF5127--in the L3 sector to aid in reconstruction, as that colony was an old war zone that was scarcely populated and taking up too much valuable space to go to waste. The work was strenuous, the pay was a joke, and the people were about as grateful as bratty child with a plate of spinach shoved under his nose. It was this kind of thankless, dirty work that the Gundam pilots were born to do. But really, were manners from the general public so much to ask? 

What's more, most of the sites were unstable. Duo had his share of tedious careful work, but nothing could have prepared him for the floor underneath him collapsing. He was just about to ditch the place and grab some dinner when he felt a creek and a rumble. Trucks normally didn't swing by their area, but one particularly heavy and rumbly one shook the ground just enough that as Duo got Heero's attention, the floor gave way and took them both with it just before they had time to react. Too bad they couldn't all be super acrobats like Trowa. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

"Duo!" Hilde shouted just as they crashed to the bottom floor. It was a good twenty foot drop, given the lack of solid ground beneath the house. Duo's ears were ringing and every part of his body hurt. It wasn't that Gundam pilots were immune to pain. They got hurt all right, quite a bit actually. They just knew how to take a beating better than others, so neither Heero nor Duo were too roughed up from the impact. Still, it took several minutes for Hilde's frantic shouts to register, and when they did Duo grinned, coughed, and brushed the chipped wood and debris from his clothes. 

"Duo, Heero, are you two all right?" 

"I've been better," Duo responded, and then he looked over toward Heero who was already standing while brushing the debris away from his clothes. He looked as though that stupid truck merely kicked dust up at him, despite the tickle of blood rolling down his forearm. That guy seemed so immune to pain it was gross. "This guy's about as all right as he'll ever be, goddamn lunatic that he is."

"Takes one to know one," said Heero, point-blank. "Hilde! You should get out of here. The floor is unstable. You could fall." 

"I can see that," she said, keeping a cautious distance out of sight, though she sounded so close. At least close enough to toss them a rope, or something. "But what about you guys? How are you going to get out? I'll go grab some help." 

"We'll be all right," said Heero, shifting his eyes up and about. "I've got a pretty decent feel for this area. Duo and I should be out in a couple of hours."

"Hey, wait a minute. Heero, you-" started Duo, to no avail whatsoever. Heero just hopped into Heero Mode, taking complete control of the situation without so much as a blink in regard toward the opinion of others. He was annoying when he got like this, especially in a crisis. 

"Are you sure?" Hilde asked, hopping back when the ground began to creek some more. Beams of dust rained down in various spots. It was really a wonder they were able to walk across this nightmare at all. "Duo, do you two have a plan? Really?" 

"Hilde, head to the Lenankamp Station, west of Rock Palace. The concrete wall across from Platform C has been crumbling for some time. If you want to help break a hole in the wall large enough for Duo and I to escape from. He and I should arrive at that point at twenty-three hundred hours if we head south at a good pace.

"This goes without saying, but watch out for the train. It's very fast and arrives at the station in three hour increments." 

"I'm not sure if I like your way of thinking, Heero," said Hilde, unsure if whether the speeding train or them dragging their butts underneath an old colony for four hours bothered her more. What if the underground didn't have enough oxygen? What if they got lost? Then again, it was Heero, and if there was one thing he was good at it was surviving in crazy situations like these. "Are you OK with that, Duo?"

It wasn't like Duo ever had a say in this sort of thing, but Heero's plan couldn't have been done without Hilde, and there weren't a whole hell of a lot of people out there willing to help them out anyway. Not to mention Gundam pilots generally operated alone. If they could do something alone, they damn will would. Well, that was Heero's way of thinking anyway. Duo, on the other hand, disagreed. So why in the name of Deathscythe was he so reluctant to tell Heero off? It wasn't like he was afraid of Heero, or anything. He certainly didn't think crawling around underground was such a great idea. He would have rather relied on Hilde's judgment, but something batshit insane inside of him told him to go along with Heero's idea. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to put others at risk. Still, he hated agreeing with Heero. Heero chose to do things the difficult and flashy way, which was at times annoying and disturbing. 

"Let this guy do what he wants. I'd rather be on foot for a few hours than wait days for some grumpy old fart to come here with a crane." Duo could punch himself. That wasn't what he what he wanted to say at all, even though it made sense. 

"You guys are crazy," said Hilde, and finally she ran off. At the very least she was out of danger, but now Duo was stuck all alone with Heero. Again, fan-fucking-tastic. 

With that Heero started to walk off, leaving Duo completely dumbfounded with himself. Hilde was a witness, she could have at least tossed food and blankets down to them during that wait. That was, if Heero ever bothered to think things through. Or better, if Duo had thought of that before Hilde took off. Before Duo could get a word in edgewise Hilde had already sprinted out the door, informing them that she'd meet them at the underground train terminal. It was likely that they'd reach those tracks from underground, which was probably the first thing that came to Heero's mind. The thing was, it was pitch black underneath the ground of the colony, not to mention dirty and possibly rat infested. Also, the smell suggested an age old problem with the septic system. One thing was for certain, Heero had better know what he was doing. 

"Couldn't just wait back there for Hilde to grab some help, could we? Heck, she could have at least thrown us a ladder-"

"The floor was unstable. A ladder wouldn't have done us any good. Besides, I didn't want Hilde getting stuck down here with us." Where Heero did have a point, Duo couldn't help but think that Heero should have used his head a little bit more. It was always like this, the damn fool. The further they walked, the darker it got. Had Duo planned on falling through the floor he would have brought his flashlight with him. Funny thing about life, though. It just didn't work that way. Heero obviously had nothing to light the way or else he would have pulled it out by now. Everything about this situation was so totally not cool, especially the parts where Duo stepped on something that went "squish," or the pitter-patter of little rat feet. Oh, and of course not being able to see his own nose after awhile. That was always inconvenient. 

It was about then, though, that Heero reached out and grabbed onto his hand. "We need to stay together. Move closer to me." 

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas here, pal. Being molested in a cramped, dark shithole's not my idea of a good time." 

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Heero asked. 

"Oh-ho, that's rich, coming from the guy who told our only ticket out of this mess to skedaddle. Do you even know where you're going?" 

"As a matter of fact I have a pretty good idea of where we're going. The underground train terminal is about ten miles south of the renovation site. The door to the site also faces south, so I'm heading in the direction the door was facing. There aren't any forks in the road that I know of, but I still don't want us to get separated."

"Great, my knight in shining armor," said Duo, wishing Heero could see him roll his eyes. Nevertheless, he wanted to be the one to lead them out of this, and seeing as they had already come this far there was no point in turning back. Still, ten miles was a few hours distance to cover slowly by foot. Just a few minutes alone in a sticky spot with Heero was annoying. He thought he was so great when Duo used to have the best Gundam out of all of them. Not to mention Duo was a much better pilot, and a better engineer. All Heero was good at was not getting killed, which Duo supposed in a time of war and in a sticky situation was a necessary trait; although, the moldy smell of the place was giving Duo such a headache, and if any of those rats bit him and gave him some kind of exotic space disease Heero could be the one to pay for his medical bills. After all, this was his (not so) genius idea that Duo (not so) prudently conceded to. 

They just kept on going like that, fingers laced with their arms occasionally brushing. It was enough to make Duo's hair stand on end. It also didn't help that his stomach was starting to growl and he had to pee. No matter how much of a soldier he was he would always be a human first, which was more than he could say for his taciturn little pal whom always thought he was right. Heero must have enjoyed thinking of ways to make Duo's life miserable. First of all, he was a rat bastard who was about as sane as a kamikaze jet pilot on speed. Second of all, he had a hell of a time keeping tabs on his friends and hanging out. Why, for this renovation project Heero just happened to already be on this colony, but the hell if Duo'd ever be able to find him if he chose not to be found. 

Then there was the ever frustrating fact that, despite it all, Heero was so goddamn likable. Duo just always kinda had to accept that rather than try to make sense of it. Heero never did much to be likable, nor intended to be that way, but he had a habit of coming across certain people and those certain people would become drawn to him, Relena Peacecraft especially. For awhile she followed Heero around with means as big as her crush under her belt. That was always fun. Then he started to follow her back until she was just too far out of reach. Or at least that's what Duo made of their little waltz. Duo was another who was inexplicably drawn to Heero. When his life as a soldier started all he knew of friendship and love was lost to him until the day he met Heero, a Gundam pilot like himself. He never expected to run into one, assuming that they'd do their five respective missions and be done with it. Who would have thought that they would all be kids just like Duo? Who would have thought that under the most unfortunate of circumstances that he'd find himself a collection of life long friends? Oh, the crazy contemplations a guy can have when he's wandering through darkness and filth with a guy that he'd love to hate, if he could. 

Though perhaps what was most annoying thing about their relationship was that Duo didn't really know what to make of it. Heero and predictable didn't belong within the same realm of existence, let alone the same sentence. One minute Heero's being a jerk who couldn't seem to care less about anyone, and the next minute he's putting his life on the line. He was a crazy, crazy ass of a jerk, but then again so was Duo. It was annoying how alike they were, despite how different their personalities were. Heero was prone to being so dim and gloomy. What Duo wouldn't give to have the guy stop and smell the roses every so often. Life wasn't that bad, and everyone deserved to smile. So they made some mistakes and had rough lives. With peace being maintained life could only get better. That was, once they got out of this stinking tunnel of hell that felt like they'd spent days in. Again, what the hell was Heero thinking, and why? How in the world would he know when they'd even arrive at the terminal? What if Hilde was caught trying to blow a people-sized hole in the wall? What if Hilde had help waiting for them on the other side just in case? Why couldn't Heero think for once? He always just did whatever the hell he felt like. The time to pull his head out of his own ass was long since overdue. 

On the other hand, a small part of Duo couldn't quite complain that Heero dragged him along the long and grueling way. He usually liked to make quick and efficient work of the task at hand, and yet there he was in the pitch black with his fingers laced in Duo's. Another thing that drew Duo to Heero admittedly was a slight infatuation. It probably didn't hold a candle to Relena's old feelings for him, though damn if Duo could ignore what an interesting (not to mention good-looking) guy Heero was. It wasn't that he was gay or anything, though he suspected that he swung for both teams. Well, mostly women, and Heero. Especially Heero, which brought Duo to the conclusion that he must be some sort of lunatic. Develop a crush on the craziest guy he knew? Duo must have lost his damn mind. Crazier things have happened, he supposed. Now he especially had to wonder what was going through that thick head of Heero's.

"This is an awfully round-about way of showing that you want to spend time with me, pal," said Duo, after what must have been a lifetime of awkward silence. Really it was more like an hour or two, but this trek through the underbelly of the colony was clouding whatever sanity he thought he had. He'd say whatever stupid thing he could to make this opportunity to spend time with Heero one that was well worth it. He didn't seem amused, though, seeing as he didn't answer to Duo's bait at all. Well, if the bare hook wasn't enough to grab his attention Duo would just have to tack on a worm. "You could have always taken me somewhere nice. There are those uncanny things called restaurants, beaches, resorts with jacuzzi tubs. Miss Relena could have hooked you right up, but instead you drag me through a ten mile shit-hole. Real smooth, Heero."

"You're saying that as though I had this all planned out," said Heero, completely missing the point. If only he could see Duo face-palm, not that it'd change anything. If Heero were anymore dense he'd be a lead block. Why was he lusting after such a maroon again? The heart was a cruel mistress. 

"And how do I know you didn't? You were awfully quick to call the scenic route." Duo's eyes wondered from one sightless black area to another. "Not that there's anything to see. It's just a bunch of creepy sounds and ambiguous smells. You're one twisted fucker, Heero, you know that?" 

"This situation is only what you make of it-" Heero stopped walking. "Though I'm not quite sure where your interpretation of it is coming from."

"Well, it's like this. You have a dirty habit of making all our time together be about work or duty, but you never seem to relax and take the time to see what's right in front of you."

"All I see is black." 

"Exactly!" said Duo, his voice echoing up and down the colony's interior. "And that's all you see even where there's-"

Heero switched on a flashlight that he had conveniently neglected to use, or even mention during their entire trek through the filth. "-light." Duo was positively dumbfounded that Heero hadn't taken that out until now, not to mention the sudden luminosity caused his eyes to strain and tear. He supposed Heero would use the lifespan of the flashlight's batteries as an excuse for not using it until now, or something stupid like that. "Light?! What the hell?! Heero!"

"I wasn't sure if the battery's energy span would last the entire trek, so I-"

Duo punched him in the jaw and grabbed fist fulls of his shirt, unsure of what to say or where to even begin with the things that were wrong with Heero's head. If this was his idea of a joke then color Duo unamused, though he didn't exactly take Heero as the joking type. Rather, Heero was an annoying rat bastard with nothing better to do with his life than to make Duo's life miserable. On the other hand, Heero was a sight for sore eyes, and at this proximity it was just as tempting to kiss him as it was to kill him. Duo chose to do the former, though.

Duo closed his eyes and dove right in, in no mood for anymore of the banter or the round-about nonsense. Heero was too dense to figure out what he wanted, so Duo decided that taking the initiative was up to him. Nothing could have prepared him for Heero's reaction, though. First he gasped, then he dropped the flashlight. It rolled off casting a shadow against the wall of the two of them lip locked. Heero exhaled through his nostrils while slipping his tongue through his lips, an invitation Duo accepted with ease. Their tongues swept and sucked and felt so damn GOOD and this was absolutely the wrong place to be doing this, but Duo really couldn't care less. At best he expected Heero to shove him away and keep along their original destination, but the way he started to burn up and pressed their bodies together was insane. They were trapped underground with stale air and the occasional pitter-patter of rat feet, yet Duo was rock hard in a matter of moments. Who knew when an opportunity like this would spring up again?

Once Duo's thoroughly thrashed mouth emerged from that bizarre kiss he wiped a trickle of saliva from the corner of his mouth and chuckled. "Damn, Heero. You went and got me all excited." 

"You started it," said Heero, his features barely discernible in the dull light the flashlight cast upon them. He was so damn hot, though, even in the shittiest place in the world to be turned on. 

"Yeah, and now that I've got a taste of you I intend to finish what I started." 

"Sounds good-" Heero gasped again when Duo's warm lips left a wet trail along his collar bone, neck, and jaw. Heero had no objections to Duo untucking his shirt and letting his hands explore every feverish inch of his back and torso that he could reach. They locked once again into another mind blowing kiss, which didn't come to an end until both of their pants were down and they were out of breath. Duo was delighted to discover that Heero didn't bother with underwear, and wasted no time in turning Heero around toward the wall and gripping his rock hard organ in his hand. He could only imagine how close and how red it must have been. He jerked his hand up and down slowly at first, taking care to thumb the head and the sticky pre-cum on the head. Heero's heart and breathing rate were on the rise, and Duo make a point of kissing every bit of his shoulders, neck, and ears that he could reach. Heero was especially sensitive around the ears, though Duo didn't want to blow his fun too quickly. This was the only thing that made this annoying little mishap tolerable, if not awesome. Damn, the things he'd do to Heero now that his infatuation was no longer one-sided. Heero was really in for it now. 

"Shit, Heero. You really know how to flip a shitty situation on it's head," said Duo, starting to lose his mind. He spit on the tips of his fingers and spread the cheeks of Heero's ass apart, not really thinking of the sanitary risk, or considering there might be someone, or something else down there with them. In that moment Heero was all there was in the world, and if he had no objections then Duo had every intention of ramming his ass and making this little detour worthwhile. 

When he slid his fingers into Heero the other boy's back arched in such a way that almost made Duo come on the spot. It was unfair how fucking hot he was, the way certain little things Heero did drove him nuts. It was unwise to make this venture without a condom, yes, but Duo trusted in the fact that Heero was so socially inept that he hadn't even kissed a soul until today, let alone got fucked by one. Besides, just because Heero was crazy didn't mean he'd do anything selfish to endanger Duo's well-being, aside of course, from selecting the route of escape that they did, though Duo chose to let that slide. Rather he now focused on sliding his hard-on into Heero, and the heat was just incredible. Every inch of him prickled, chilled, then fired up. Almost as soon as he had slid himself in, Heero came with fervor, his deep breaths starting a rhythm for Duo to follow. This must not have hurt too bad for him to come so hard with Duo's hand around him, and the way his muscles contracted added more to Duo's fervor. It wasn't long until he himself came, and it was like nothing he had ever felt. Lonely nights with his hand were officially banned from his life. He wasn't letting Heero go anywhere now. 

"Damn it, I love you," said Duo, amidst catching his breath and pulling himself out Heero. He spit once more on his sticky hand to clean it off and wiped in on Heero's shirt. This sort of thing wasn't as easy to hide on black and all, not to mention Heero didn't seemed to care. "I hate you, too. You drive me fucking crazy." 

"If you say so," said Heero, pulling up his shorts and tucking in the wet spot of his shirt. No harm done. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, call the press. Heero Yuy has finally admitted his humanity, heh-" 

Heero cracked a smile, which triggered a few more chuckles from Duo. Then Heero joined in and the two of them laughed until they were once again out of breath. If they kept this up they'd eventually die of oxygen deprivation. Not to mention the smell of the place was starting to make Duo lose it again. Although Heero had a flashlight now they chose to continue the trek hand-in-hand. Heero would get them out of this dump, Duo would bathe for two days straight,and then he'd track down Heero and fuck him in a proper place. Somewhere with a bed and white curtains, right after Heero bought him some damned dinner because he owed him. Their lives separately were anything but normal, but together they could at least pretend they were normal. 

"Duo!" he heard Hilde call after forever and a half. He was just about to fall asleep walking when it occurred to him that the end of the tunnel was getting brighter and brighter. Turned out Heero was right about the station after all, and hopefully Hilde wouldn't be curious as to why they chose to go the way they did. Being hand-in-hand even on the way out of the wall must have been indication enough.

END


End file.
